Halo 4: Change of Perspective
by RedRedemtion
Summary: After the events on Requim, a new Human-Covenant war rages. This time the humans have a fighting chance, not only that, but some of the Covenant's soldiers are beginning to realize their past mistakes... (summery is subject to change)


Chapter 1: Intro

**A/N: WAZZAPP?! the roof... ok so, this is ONLY the intro... it shows 4 characters that are essential to this entire storyline... feel free to give some constructive crtitisism (too many I's) anyhoo it's HELLA short due to me being unable to type for a while**

* * *

The explosions of a nearby wraith tank's mortars knocked three ODSTs off their feet. "Damn IT!" one of them yelled as he fell and twisted his ankle "Herris! Grab that Rocket Launcher! These Covie bastards are gunna get one hell of kick outta this!" Herris picked up the rocket and pulled out his smaller sidearm just in case. "come on we just need to get to that ridge over there! then we can drop the hammer!" The three troopers quickly ran up the nearby slope onto the rocky position that overlooked the covenant's wraith tanks "Herris, you know what to do"

Herris nodded and pointed his new rocket at the blue tank "Goodnight sweetheart" He said and pulled the trigger. instead of launching one rocket, both tubes fired their rockets at once. it was a risky move but one that would benifit if the shot didn't miss. both rockets impacted the wraith. the explosion was large enough to kill the four jackals that surrounded the tank. Herris watched as the tank was turned into a large plume of smoke and flames.

"Nice shot! now we just gotta-" The captain stopped suddenly when something went through his chest. "CAPTAIN!" Herris and Dutch yelled at the same time. Dutch grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the elite's head, getting its attention. The elite roured and threw the Captain's body down the ridge and swung his sword at Dutch. Herris pulled out his knife and jumped on the Elite's back, stabbing and slashing at its neck. The elite grabbed Herris and threw him off the ledge.

Dutch fired his SMG into the abdomen of the elite but didn't get any results, the elite was a Zealot and had upgraded shields. It picked Dutch up and roured in his helmeted face, raising its sword to cut him in half. Dutch closed his eyes and waited for the pain to quickly end. but it didn't the elite dropped Dutch, causing him to open his eyes. The elite was also on the ground, but it had a huge hole in its face.

Something huge landed next the body, Dutch looked up and saw something he thought was just a myth. The spartan was huge, Dutch watched in awe as he walked over to the ledge and pulled Herris back up. once Herris was safe, Dutch stood up and grabbed his SMG. "A spartan? I thought you guys were just a myth" He said as the black armored figure turned his way. When the spartan spoke, his voice was cracking, not badly but it was audiable. "Not a myth, just a badly spread Rumor" He said and turned around "looks like we have company" he said just before another wraith was dropped from a nearby phantom.

No one had any time to react, the wraith fired a plasma mortar at the ridge. the spartan pulled out a small square object and pushed the button on top. it began to glow, seconds before the mortar hit, instead of saving himself, the spartan broke the square near Dutch and Herris. the bubble shield would protect them from the shot, but not the spartan.

He flew off the ledge and bounced off the tank before landing on the ground. The spartan lifted his head and saw four elites walking towards him, plasma rifles and needlers raised. He lifted his hand to the com-link on his helmet "this is Deven, I can't make it back Honor." he said and pulled out a grenade. the nearest elite kicked his hand and sent the grenade flying inder a nearby ghost. the grenade exploded and sent the covenant vehicle flying. the ghost tumbled twice before it crashed into the hunched over Deven and the elites.

Deven's shields were all the way down and he was under the wreckage of the ghost. he pushed the craft up and looked around, the wraith was still firing away and didn't notice the human in black armor. Deven stood up and grabbed one of the dead elite's plasma rifles and quickly made his way to a nearby phantom. he watched as two elites made their way towards him, unaware of his presence "I don't want you to be here! don't you get it? this is no place for you!" one of them said. Deven noticed that the elite that the first was talking to was much smaller, and had a much lighter voice "brother, I know you dont want me to be in a war with you, But I WANT this, I want to help our soldiers"

Deven didn't care what he had just heard, he jumped out of cover and kicked the larger elite in leg, breaking its knee joint. He grabbed the smaller elite while he was confused and pulled him into the phantom. Deven punched the elite's head just strong enough so he would be unconscious. Deven entered the Phantom's piloting console and started the engines. The phantom rose off the ground and rocketed forward.

Emergancy sirens started blaring almost as soon as he lifted off. He looked at the rear view port and saw a banshee was locking on to his vehicle. "shit" he said just before a green plasma mortar tore at the ship's shields. Deven swerved to the right around a huge rock pillar, he scraped the side and accidently smashed into two other banshees. He looked at the shield guage it was nearly all the way down. Deven was about to dive towards the ground when something rattled the entire ship. he looked back and realized that a hole had been blown in the bottom of ship.

The phantom did a suddon nosedive, tearing through trees, rocks, and ground. eventually it began to barrel roll and slid to a stop. Deven crawled out of the wreck and felt pain in his left side, he looked down and saw a piece of purple metal sticking into his side "damn splinters" He mumbled and drug his bleeding body across the dirt to a warm pile of metal.

The spartan slid his helmet halfway off to remove a piece of metal from his neck. He heard footsteps and looked to his right. He didn't know what it was, but it was HUGE. Roughly about the size of the Covenant's Hunters. It hoisted him up with one arm and planted him on his feet. Deven stood and watched as the strange metalic humanoid motioned to something behind him. There were TONS of the creatures they all surrounded him. Deven looked around for any sort of weapon but found none. What he DID find was the elite he captured before. And he had a plasma pistol on his belt

Deven bent down and touched the elite, just as a bright light flashed in his eyes and he felt as if he went through a mini black hole…

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAAH! YUSH DAH PROMETHEANS! derp... better make that 5 important characters**


End file.
